PS225
/ |title_ja=VS アノプス & リリーラ |title_ro=VS Anopth & Lilyla |image=PS225.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=225 |location=Fallarbor Town |prev_round=I More Than Like You, Luvdisc II |next_round=I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder }} / or Master and Disciple of Beauty (Japanese: VS アノプス & リリーラ VS & or 美の師弟コンビ Master and Disciple of Beauty Combination) is the 225th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot stands in utter shock at his defeat in the unofficial at the hands of Wallace and his , Elizabeth. Wallace's cheerleaders get worried, as they believe that Ruby might get angry and start attacking because of his loss. Suddenly, Ruby begins walking towards Wallace, much to the horror of Wallace's cheerleaders. Upon reaching Wallace, Ruby begs the man to take him as his disciple. Ruby expresses his love of Wallace's beautiful and graceful moves that were used in their battle. Ruby acknowledges that he's finally met a Contest master, but Wallace refuses and leaves. Although Wallace drives away in his car, Ruby catches up to him with his Running Shoes. This annoys the cheerleaders, who tell Ruby to go away. Ruby notices a bunch of Soot Sacks in Wallace's car, and collects tons of ash for Wallace from the surrounding area in an attempt to impress him. As Ruby goes to the glass workshop with the ash, Wallace goes to Professor Cozmo's lab as he had been planning to. At Professor Cozmo's lab, Ty decides that it's time to leave since they haven't gathered any information. Wallace arrives at the lab, with Ruby still following him. Much to Ty's surprise and the cheerleader's annoyance, Ruby claims to have become Wallace's disciple. As Wallace introduces himself to Professor Cozmo's assistants, Ruby takes a look at the Pokémon they have. Wallace overhears their conversation and learns that Ruby is the son of a Gym Leader. Deciding to test Ruby, Wallace has Elizabeth free the and from their cases. The two Pokémon begin attacking, which causes mayhem in the lab. Ruby decides to stop them, and after checking that no one can see, scares the two into calming down with a glare resembling his father's. As Ty puts the Pokémon back into their cases, Wallace decides to accept Ruby as his disciple. Wallace tells him that the soot Ruby sent to be made into glass will take one night to be finished, so he can get his last Ribbon before they leave. Much to the disappointment of his cheerleaders, Wallace tells them to stay and help Professor Cozmo's assistants. Gabby decides to ask the assistants about the rise of the sea level, as that has not been covered by the news. One of the assistants reveals that the media already knows about it, but has been withholding information from the public despite the extreme danger. Gabby decides to call Hoenn TV headquarters and asks the director about the truth of what happened to Mt. Chimney. The director states that he did it intentionally, as the truth could cause mass hysteria. The director, now revealed to be the leader of Team Aqua, Archie, tells Gabby to cover only Team Magma in the news today. The next day, Ruby goes to Wallace after winning the Super Rank Beauty Contest with Feefee. As they take off to the next location, Ruby wonders why Gabby and Ty had decided to leave instead of wanting to go with him. He shrugs it off, and asks where they're headed off to. Wallace reveals that they're going to what it considered the most beautiful town in Hoenn, Fortree City. As they fly there, a figure passes below them, which startles Ruby. Major events * asks Wallace to be his master, but Wallace refuses. * After testing Ruby, Wallace accepts Ruby's request to be his master. * Professor Cozmo's assistants reveal that the media has been withholding information from the public. * Archie is revealed to be the director of Hoenn TV. * Ruby wins the Super Rank Beauty Contest. * Ruby and Wallace head off to Fortree City. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * Norman (fantasy) * Wallace * Archie * Gabby and Ty/ * Wallace's cheerleaders * Professor Cozmo's assistants Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Elizabeth; Wallace's) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * * Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Anopth & Lilyla - Thầy trò cùng liên thủ }} de:Kapitel 225 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS225 fr:Chapitre 225 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS225